


Red Dwarf

by giraffles



Category: Black Jack (Anime & Manga), Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Space, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Gift Fic, spaaaaaaaace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffles/pseuds/giraffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Jack doesn’t know why she let him on her ship in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Dwarf

Black Jack doesn’t know why she let him on her ship in the first place.

The _Twenty-One_ has plenty of room, even if it’s not first class and is an outdated model. Outdated on the outside, that is. Within she’s made sure to stock it with the best medical equipment that credits can buy. Some of it she’s gotten from less than legal sources. But it’s all in top shape, ready to assist her in her profession.

No, space wasn’t problem.

Or maybe space _was_ the problem. As in, there’s nowhere to throw him once you’ve left planet side. There’s always the air lock, but she’s not that cruel, and it’s not like she wants him dead. She would just really like a chance to hear herself think every once in a while.

It’s aggravatingly difficult to concentrate when Sigma is constantly talking in _cat puns_.

The beast isn’t even a cat in the traditional Terran sense of the world. Real, honest to goodness cats of Old Earth decent are hard to find, and are worth their weight in gold. This one is some alien creature that’s close enough to one that it’s genetics have been tampered with to make it more reminiscent of a feline. It still has too many legs, a double set of eyes, and fur that’s not black, but some sort of shifting purple-black-blue that never stays consistent. But it meows, it purrs, and Sigma adores it.

Sigma is certainly lucky that Black Jack likes him.

“She’s simply _purr_ fect.” He croons at her, holding the animal up and making it wave a taloned paw. Black Jack tries to ignore him and focus on skimming through the data stream of possible clients. Correction; the thing didn’t purr. It thundered like a mining drill. “Don’t you think so?”

She gives him a look that can wither souls but he remains unfazed, instead puppeteering the not-cat in a walking motion over to her console. Pinoko is nowhere to be seen. The little traitor had probably run off to hide hours ago.

It’s hard to stay mad at him when he’s smiling so honestly for the first time in, well, ever. She’s always had a hard time staying mad at him, ever since she picked his sorry ass up from that supposedly empty research base. Why _did_ she let him stay?

Ah, another mystery of the universe.

“This is the last stray that comes on board.” She muttered, not specifying if she meant the cat or Sigma. Of course this would be the last one. Until she found another one that she felt sufficiently bad for. It was a vicious cycle, pitying something and then loving it and then losing it to the void, turning one’s heart to plated Ellenium in an effort to not make the same mistake again. But really, that was a terrible metaphor. Ellenium is powerful. It’s also unstable as hell. Why did they use it again, to run everything from comm units to interstellar space stations to weapons grids?

Because you can’t replace it. And once you’ve touched it, you’ve been changed forever.

**Author's Note:**

> For the meme "Give me two characters and an AU, and I'll write something for you!". World asked for our crossover OTP of Black Jack (fem!AU) and Sigma Klim in AU I wanted~ SO SPACE HAPPENED. SPACE CATS. YEAH. 
> 
> Title is dumb and referencing a show no one has ever heard about but CATS IN SPACE


End file.
